The applications of light emitting devices capable of emitting visible light and white light have been expanding to a wide range of fields including illuminating devices, backlight sources for image display devices, and display devices. For such applications, the light emitting devices have been demanded to be capable of brightly illuminating wider areas when used as linear light sources and surface light sources. In addition, various forms of implementation of the light emitting devices have been demanded in response to the expansion of the applications.